casualroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Infected: The Undead Apocalypse Issue 1
Welcome. This roleplay is a test for a new system we are implementing. It is not a story, nor an actual roleplay. It's just a small test, so no need for an actual detailed background. But for the purpose of having a purpose, here's the brief background of the RP: It has been four years since the virus was transmitted throughout humanity. It spread without being detected, and mutated to turn the living into the infected. Before anyone realised, it was already too late. 30% of the living population mutated into undead, and humanity was at its desperate struggle for survival. Currently our survivors are few, 6 remain, they were once a party of 50, living within the safe walls of Well Harbour, but in this cynical world, the dead always win. The walls were overrun by infected, and the remaining survivors ran into the main building, boarding up the doors and windows, awaiting the moment the first infected bursts through the door... Between the survivors, there was a man; John, who was drawing out his revolver, he looked around and was waiting for the moment an undead would break in. Most of their friends were dead, the remaining survivors were either prepared to fight, of crying in the corner deciding whether or not to use their revolvers to end their lives. That was when the door burst down, and two infected started to get up and headed for the first piece of flesh they saw: John, who instinctively pressed the trigger of his gun he was fast with it, pulling the trigger, but unfortunately missed the zombie by an inch. The infected was getting closer to him, too close, and it swiped at him to grab him, John couldn't defend himself using a gun anymore, so instead started to hit the the zombie with his bare hands, trying to push it away from him John managed to knock the infected over and stomp its head in, but more still approached. With five bullets in his gun, John had a choice, but he took no chances and instead decided to run for it, shooting everything that comes in his way. He managed to shoot one zombie, not striking a killing blow unfortunately. An infected grabbed him, but he just managed to evade and run out through the back door. Four survivors followed him, one had sadly been devoured by the infected. The five of them had time to decide, the zombies were still clawing to get inside the building but the group was outside. They could climb the roof and fight off with their limited supplies or leave the base entirely without supplies. But John was loosing it, he looked confused and was staring at nothing, he abruptly took out his gun and pointed it at one of the survivors John: Don't move, NO ONE MOVES!! Marcus: John, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Two of the survivors looked at John with worry and disgust. One survivor, Lenny, was desperate, and so attacked John, trying to take his gun. John was a lot stronger, and so managed to keep his gun and punch the survivor hard enough to give him a nose bleed. Harry: John, what are you doing?! John: I AM ESCAPING ALONE!!! he was slowly going back, but as he was slowly going away he felt something on his leg, something grabbed it, an undead that nobody noticed, it was on the ground about to bite, John moved his left leg fast in an attempt to kick the zombie in the head, but his reaction time was simply not enough, while he did manage to loosen the grip of the zombie he tripped down and felt on his back, the other survivors decided to immediately abandon him as he had threatened them prior to this, He was alone now, on his own, facing this one zombie that wouldn't let go, knowing fully that a horde would soon show up, he reacted fast, kicking the zombie and escaping as soon as possible, he did what he was best at since this whole chaos had started...running, there couldn't be anyone faster than him at that time, his adrenaline was pushing him forward, nothing could stop him anymore except himself, he just had to decide where to go.